


Death Wish

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Goro, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Akira, binding, blindfold, sex fantasies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 又名：来栖晓你的性癖真他妈怪一个主明pwp系列连载，想到什么tag再加。我流“越危险越兴奋”的主角，烦请大家接受。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18





	1. 00（序）

先是一记重拳，挥在他左脸上。Crow在任何时候都不是赤手空拳，他的枪掉在好几米之外，他的剑在视线范围内也无处可寻，但他两双手十个指头全裹满坚硬甲胄，在每一处指节部分朝外翘起。几乎是立刻，血珠从Joker脸上涌出来，惹眼地沾在Crow的利爪之上。

他没给他任何一个喘息时机。第二拳，另一只手上的利爪，从下而上到来用尖刺戳进Joker下颌。他在拳风之下被迫后仰，颅骨和颈椎一齐发出脆响。紧随其后的是一记顶膝——Crow往前扑来，狠戾，迅疾，仿佛在他爪下的并非活人而是随便哪个不幸被擒的阴影。他用膝盖骨击中Joker腹部，双手压住Joker肩膀用力——

砰！

下一秒钟他们便一起落到地上，Joker的后脑还未从上一击所带来的动作中回复就已经敲上地板。一只面具从他脸上落下，白色的，形如骨制的白鸟面具。它斜飞出去，正面朝下滑开好远，最后一晃一晃地停下来。它的主人睁着眼睛，眨眼，再眨眼。血迹同时从Joker面庞和下颌往外流，有几滴已然飞溅到他未被击中的另半边脸，顺着他眼角往下坠。

Crow压在他身上，双膝分开夹住他左右腰侧，利爪摁进他肩上布料，往下——往深处——再朝下压。Joker嘶了一声。他的视线模糊起来，过上几秒复又清晰，像一场来自意识深处的“苏醒”——被屏蔽在意识之外的痛觉在同一时刻汹涌回归，他被钉在原地，被迫承受一阵几乎足以令人眼前发黑的冲击。耳鸣，茫然，随后才是痛楚。继而是更清晰的血液奔涌声音。

“我打赌你还没被人揍得这么惨过。”Crow说，同样喘着粗气，语气中的残忍快意丝毫不加掩饰。在击倒对手时他好像总是心情不错。

“总之，”他继续说，“我是谁？”

“Crow。”Joker回答，含混地。被一拳打中下巴时他差点咬到自己舌头。

Crow用鼻子发出个单音。“不错，证明这个办法可行。”

在此之前从没人去确认过这种解咒方法的可能性有多少——他们总有另外一些安全无害的手段能用，来源可疑的药品或者是哪个队友的特殊咒语。但他们眼下只有彼此，两个人，一支毫无后援的小队。药物储备见底已经是很坏的情况，被混乱魔咒击中的是Joker而不是Crow，这又是更坏的情况之一。毕竟Crow能操控的两个人格面具哪个也没有解咒能耐。

Joker仰躺着，被迫呻吟一声：“我以为你不是认真的。”

“我告诉过你，这种事要是发生，我会把你的脑子揍回正确位置，用这种办法把你叫醒。我们别无选择。你最好认真对待我说出的每一句话，Joker，要么从一开始就别被击中。我不在这种事上开玩笑。”

他说。盯着Joker，直到确认此人将这句话牢牢记去脑子里。Joker脸上各处沾满血渍，血迹鲜红，嘴唇也鲜红；他躺在那里，伸出舌头舔去嘴边一粒血珠。

“你还没尽全力，”Joker说，抬手去碰自己下颌，“你可以直接把我的下巴刺穿。前一只哈斯塔就是这么个下场。”

Crow打落他的手，显然对他随随便便就去触摸伤口的行为十分不赞同。

“我还没打算要你的命。”

“是啊，已经是个过时的想法了吧。”

“哈哈，不好笑。”Crow说，“行了，把你自己治好。”

Joker不置可否。他那只被打落的手又抬起来了，执着地用手指寻找自己下巴上的血洞，仿佛直到亲自触碰到疼痛边缘之前，伤口的存在在他意识中就一直模糊不清似的。

“你只用了手背，”他说，语气仿佛梦游，“只有末端的几根尖刺伤到我。”

他说话语调很平，听起来甚至是懒散的。Crow被染红的手爪移过去扯开那只手的手腕，但仍然慢上一步；Joker戴深红色的皮革手套，指尖沾上自己鲜血，颜色混成一片，在白色地板和黑色衣装之间亮得扎眼。他发出一声轻笑。

“你很着急送死？”Crow开口问，一只手仍然按在他肩上。“不知道你有这种心愿。”

Joker含含混混地又笑了——睫毛往下盖，嘴角提起来一点，但弧度难掩锋利，与他当来栖晓时全然不同。Joker向来如此，越是危险时越从容以对，时刻都要在刀尖上起舞。“取决于特定情况，”他说，“和特定的人。”

Crow啧了一声，盯着他朦胧的眼睛。他知道人在失血过多时会短暂进入不清醒状态，但就Joker此时受伤程度而言，也实在到不了那个地步。

“别废话了，省点力气，”他摇头道，“今天才刚刚开始。”

嗯哼。Joker用气声说，然后提起那只带血的手套来——将两个手指送进口中。

他开始用舌头清理自己指尖沾上的血，眼睛垂着，神情和动作都从容不迫。他含进一个指节，用柔软舌面划过指缝，绕着指尖舔上一圈，两圈，然后轻轻将其从口中顶出。红色皮革重新暴露在空气中，离开舌尖，湿润地抵在他下唇上。Crow的手依然握在他手腕，各处都狰狞，尖刺反射铁光，与Joker无辜表情形成鲜明对比，反倒像是他用劲把那只手推进Joker嘴里、强制此人做出了这种骇人之举似的。

“……你在做什么？”

Joker抬起眼睛来看向他。“干净了吗？”他问。

Crow陷入沉默，双眼从头盔镜片后面半是惊讶半是权衡地往下望。

“Crow？”

“你认真的吗，Joker？现在？”他往后仰去，“ **在这里** ？”

“我还什么也没做。”

“ **Joker** 。”

Joker的回答是复又张开的双唇、偏侧的头颅、再次伸进嘴里的手——他合上唇瓣，吮吸。这次是两个指节，将他的口腔塞得比方才更满，两片嘴唇也未能完全合拢。但他显然正在为之努力，将手指更深地往里探去，两颊在吮吸时往下凹。这样做时，Joker甚至摆出一副认真表情，专心致志，仿佛除去嘴里的手指以外整个世界空无一物。然后，啵的一声，湿透的皮革脱离他的口腔，唾液晶晶亮亮，Joker将它们蹭在自己脖子上。

“……Crow？”他问，歪着头，呼吸温热，“干净了吗？”

——第一，Crow想，第一，不管他在做的是什么，这样的行为都绝对不可能被看作是单纯的“清洁工作”。第二，他继续想，第二，Joker绝对清楚这一点，决定清楚自己对待两根手指的方式适合被拿去用在 _其他地方_ 。第三……

“……没有。”他最后说，终于加重手上力气，把那只被液体浸湿的手套往一旁带去，从Joker脸颊边抹下血珠，“你的血……到处都是。”

——第三，他确实还坐在Joker身上。

他掀开头盔，将那只手拉高，送到自己嘴边。轻轻地，Crow舔去Joker手套上残余的腥气，随后露出牙齿，沿着皮革接缝咬他的指节。Joker胸膛震动一下，喷出一声笑，饶有兴致地盯着他看。

“‘到处都是’？介意帮忙清理一下吗？”

Crow微俯下身去：“不觉得有那个必要。”

“这可都是你造成的，Crow，你留下来的麻烦。”

“你不被那个魔咒击中，我也就不会打你。你自找的，Joker。”

“唔。”Joker说，用湿润布料贴住他脸颊，拇指悬在Crow下唇上。他眨眨眼睛，一下。又一下。“味道如何？”

Crow笑出声来，说话时嘴唇轻碰他的手指。“我不是吸血鬼，Joker，我评判不了血液的口味好坏。你自己觉得呢？”

Joker在他视线里缓慢舔自己的双唇，像在回味留在那处的味道。他看上去竟然有几分像猫，眼睛又深又亮，该有一双竖瞳嵌在里头；只是他嘴里舌面平整柔软，不长倒刺。“不好不坏？”他说，“不过，既然你说到吸血鬼……”

“请务必不要告诉我你有过这样的幻想。”

“不怕告诉你，Crow，我有过很多幻想。”他说，没被擒住的那只手往上溜去，若有似无地蹭着Crow被包在紧身衣下面的大腿，一路划到后者侧腰。他将这凶手往下按去，使此人更紧地坐在自己腰腹。

“很多。其中一些可能就连你也很难想象。”

Crow缓慢地吸了一口气，带着几分不敢置信的神情，冲Joker眨了眨眼睛。

“虽然早就知道你不是什么正常人，但是Joker，我实在很难想到 **这个** 。”

“别说得好像你和我有哪里不一样。你嘴上说我废话太多，要我快点对自己施治愈魔咒，但其实根本没想从我身上起来。”Joker说。Crow像是哼了一声；下一秒，Joker在他身下嘶地吸了一口冷气。

“你以为你很了解我，”他说，极刻意地调整坐姿，“你凭什么认为我和你一样低级？告诉我，Joker，到底是什么让你这么有兴致？我把你揍得很惨的那部分？我说你急着送死的那部分？还是说，你只是对血的味道会有特殊反应？”

“都有？像我说的，你不知道我平时都有过什么样的幻想。”Joker说着，咧开嘴，露出雪白锋利的牙齿。他看着Crow，后者在他注视下仿佛不自觉地眯起双眼，双瞳暗红，好似熔岩。头盔的下半部分使他看上去难以触及，但透过那道屏障，Joker知道他的喉部滚动了一下。

只有两个同级别的对手才能将这个游戏进行下去。

“……愿闻其详。”Crow说。他说着，模仿了一分钟前Joker那个舔嘴唇的动作。

__


	2. 01（silver tongue）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他跪着，明智吾郎站在他身前，往前靠近，直到来栖晓的额发触到他身上、来栖晓的吐息喷到他裤子上。噢，来栖晓逐渐意识过来，一点一点地拼凑出一个事实。他抬头往上看去，额头顶上一把枪的枪口，冰冷而坚固。 _噢_ 。
> 
> 他停在那里，吞咽了一下。
> 
> 明智看着他，露出一个尖刻笑容：“你知道该怎么做吧，Joker？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 审讯室

你犯了罪，就或早或晚总会被捕：当街袭击光头有钱人，当晚就会被扭送进局子里；活跃在月色下盗取他人心中欲望，局势急转直下时就会被成群的警察蹲在犯罪现场之外抓现行。当怪盗从来都不会是零风险，你在某一天作出这一决定，就要在未来的某一天支付相应代价。

对于来栖晓而言，这代价又常常是被强加于身。他不认为自己犯了罪——没有哪条刑律明确禁止任何人去做异世界怪盗，但他仍然在这里，被捕，被铐上手铐，被囚禁在地下的审讯室，被拳打脚踢。就好像他在来东京之前也没有当街袭击光头有钱人，但仍然被冠以了罪犯名头，从此走到哪里都逃脱不掉。

检察官的高跟鞋敲击在地面上，渐行渐远。有那么一瞬间，来栖晓的大脑将那鞋跟发出的声音与怪盗团众人在殿堂里奔跑的画面联在一起，使他错觉自己听见的是同伴的脚步。Panther的鞋跟……Fox的鞋跟……Noir……他自己的、属于Joker的那双带跟的短靴……还有坠在队伍后面的Crow。

Crow向他走来，愈行愈近。

明智吾郎推开审讯室的门，皮鞋的粗跟踏在地面，声响比在殿堂里更为厚重。他转头回去和跟在身后的看守低声说了什么，看守于是停在门外，只有他一个人的鞋踩进这间屋子。

“来栖？”

叛徒说。

“Joker？”

来栖晓视线模糊，双耳嗡嗡作响，整个世界在他认知里都好像处于被灌满水液的池底。他的双手被反铐在椅子后面，上身往前倾，要坠不坠地悬在桌面上。明智将手提箱放在一旁，伸手抓住他的头发，将他的脑袋整个往上提，露出他失去眼镜遮挡的脸。来栖晓与他对上眼睛，侦探一身行头一如往常，从头到脚都精致完美，甚至没有一根头发丝乱了位置。

“嗨。”来栖晓总算说。或者，他只是以为自己这样说了；实际上，从他干渴的喉咙里发出来的只有一声咕哝。

侦探双眼明亮，亮得惊人——他用视线在来栖晓脸上来回梭巡，天知道是在寻找什么东西。他手上用力，来栖晓被迫更高地仰起脖子，头皮被扯得发疼。

“看看你，”他说，“真是糟糕。”

来栖晓没力气去附和他，也没力气在明智眼睛里找寻自己的影子，他不用看也知道自己现在有多狼狈。

“还疼吗？你知道我向来不赞同暴力刑讯。一群没脑子的废物……只会用这样的手段，不知道世界上多得是让人点头的办法。”

不疼——不是因为疼痛消失了，而是因为他的意识只有一片混沌，这片混沌里周身伤口都不再叫嚣不停，转变成一种既厚又钝的触觉，停留在皮肤表层，像被雾气遮盖住的刀刃，不再在阳光下闪光。

“还对你用了药？东莨菪碱还是硫喷妥钠？这么多剂量……你还能醒着真是奇迹。”他说到“奇迹”一词时发出个像是笑声的气音，“你知道吧，所谓吐真剂其实并不存在，化学制品也不是对谁都有用。不过当然了，我更偏向于相信，你确实是创造奇迹的专家。”

他松开了手，来栖晓的头颅即刻往下垂去。明智转去碰他的脸颊，动作轻柔地捧起他的下巴。

“其实我根本不相信世界上存在奇迹。”侦探说，语气低沉。来栖晓的脸靠在他手心里，皮肤贴着他一尘不染的手套。明智左右端详他，“真遗憾。”

遗憾什么？来栖晓想问，却说不出话。

明智应该是看出来他的疑问，也或许是本来就打算揭晓悬念。“好可惜，让你变成这个样子的不是我。”他叹息道，拇指擦过来栖晓嘴角边一处淤青，羽毛一样轻，“你一直都……一直都是不体面的反面，从来都那么自信，那么从容。从来没有哪个敌人划伤过你的脸，对不对？”他停顿一下，“我一直都很想那么做。用我的剑，我的手，我的指甲，甚至是我的牙齿……在你身上留下痕迹，让你受伤流血。Joker，红色会非常、非常衬你。”

他指尖忽然用力，狠狠陷进淤青的皮肤里。来栖晓猛地激灵了一下，从牙缝里吸进冷气。

“真美，”明智说，“真可惜，我可以让你变得比现在这样更好看。真希望我们可以有更多时间，可惜我是来工作的。不过在那之前……嗯，至少我们还能有空找点小乐子，我不想我们之间最后一次见面留下什么遗憾。你觉得呢？”

这句话之后，一切都发生得很快。来栖晓听见钥匙碰撞的声音，明智解开他的手铐，提着他的肩膀将他从椅子上拽起来。来栖晓双膝发软，站立不稳，明智便松开手，任由他跪倒到地上去。

“不错，”他踹开那把椅子，仔细地将来栖晓的双手铐在一条桌腿上，声音和表情一样愉悦，“看来你很清楚我们要做什么。”

做什么？来栖晓实在不能说自己完全明白，但这一系列动作和移动过程中的疼痛确实让他脑中雾气开始逐渐消散。他跪在地上，膝盖骨下方传来尖锐的痛感，被用此种姿势铐在桌边的体验比被铐在椅子上还要坏，他甚至不能从背后或身前找到任何支撑。和新岛冴的对话几乎让他精疲力竭，来栖晓眨眨眼睛，盯住虚空中一个点，努力让大脑恢复运行。

他跪着，明智吾郎站在他身前，往前靠近，直到来栖晓的额发触到他身上、来栖晓的吐息喷到他裤子上。噢，来栖晓逐渐意识过来，一点一点地拼凑出一个事实。他抬头往上看去，额头顶上一把枪的枪口，冰冷而坚固。 _噢_ 。

他停在那里，吞咽了一下。

明智看着他，露出一个尖刻笑容：“你知道该怎么做吧，Joker？”

“……不是很确定。”他说，声音沙哑，气息不稳，“不过，这样吧……如果我干得不错……”他不得不花时间清清嗓子，从肺里挤出气息，感觉自己像一条濒死的鱼，“……你会不会改主意？”

明智挑起一边眉毛。“我本以为你成了哑巴，没想到你还能这么伶牙俐齿。来栖，”他带着笑意，将枪口往前一顶，“你既然知道我的目的是什么，就也该知道你没什么资格跟我谈条件。”

“总归值得一试……对不对？”来栖晓在枪口下仰起头，“当我说‘干得不错’的时候……咳，咳。当我说‘干得不错’的时候，一般指得是‘非常不错’。不考虑一下？”

“一般来说，那得取决于具体得有多‘不错’。别废话了，Joker，把你的银舌头用去别的地方……我确实还想再听你多说说话，但很不幸，我们没有那么多时间。”

“……乐意效劳。”来栖晓说，装模作样，只为让对方脸上露出不耐烦表情。他往前倾去，用牙齿咬住明智的裤链，一点点往下拉。明智在他头顶上加倍不耐烦地咂舌，一手稳住枪口，另一手抓住来栖晓的肩膀。

“动作快。”他催促道。

真没耐心——来栖晓想说，但仍然顺从了。他将拉链拉到底，侧头咬住敞开的裤头往一旁拽去，被铐住双手锁在桌边绝对不是给另一个人脱裤子的最理想状态，不过他也确实没什么资格抱怨。明智多少有点看不下去，配合着来栖晓将长裤往下扯，直到底裤露在外面。他的手回到来栖晓肩上。

隔着一层布料，来栖晓伸出了舌头。他的口鼻都埋在明智的底裤里，舌头沿着那个明显的形状描上几圈，直到唾液将布料浸得湿透，感到热度抵着自己的嘴唇。明智硬得很快，甚至在他下嘴之前就已经半硬，手滑去来栖晓后颈无声催促。

这一次，来栖晓用牙和他的底裤搏斗时，他没有出手帮忙。他站得很直，两腿分开，胯部往前顶，来栖晓刚把他下半身关键部位剥了个精光，抬头时就和他的性器脸贴着脸。明智把自己洗得很干净，也不知道有没有特意为了这一刻——不是说真的“这一刻”，是指亲手把来栖晓置于死地的这一刻——专门花更多功夫净身沐浴，让自己每一寸皮肤都完美无缺。来栖晓可以想像他从赌场撤离后的那个夜晚，步履轻盈，心情舒畅。他会走在回家路上哼歌吗？他会在心里花多少时间嘲笑来栖晓的天真和轻信？

那一天一定让他非常、非常愉悦。

他的前端已经渗出前液，直挺挺地戳在来栖晓面庞上。来栖晓转动脖子，直到自己的嘴唇贴上他的马眼。他伸出舌头，同时就着前液和唾液湿润自己的嘴唇，然后轻轻含住性器的前端。

明智放在他颈后的手收紧，指甲掐进皮肤里。侦探的自我控制能力非常优秀，在来栖晓用舌头在他前端不住打转时仍然站得很稳，没有丝毫急不可耐想要往前顶去的姿态。来栖晓多少有些佩服他。

他将自己往下沉去，试探着往前深入，让明智的性器更多地埋进自己口腔。明智嘶了一声，“收好你的牙齿。”

“抱歉。”来栖晓含着他，含混地回答，而后小心地用嘴唇包住齿列。他吞进去有约莫一半，有技巧地吮吸几下，往后退去——再重新往前。随着他的动作，明智在他口中明显变大一圈，前液渗得更快，滑腻地涂满他口腔内壁。来栖晓闻到气味，同性的气味， _明智_ 的气味，从鼻端也从舌根上，直接从嘴里通过鼻腔钻进脑中。一点点汗味，一点点腥气，并不令人讨厌，在眼下只能传递出亲密。他甚至疑心自己能尝出明智用的沐浴乳口味。他被这味道包围了。

他用舌苔抵住性器前端那个流水的小孔，用力吮吸到双颊凹下去。明智猛地发出一声低喘，来栖晓抬起眼睛。

“你喜欢，是吧？”他往后退开一点，轻轻给眼前的东西印上一个吻，“如果你能改主意，我保证……唔唔……”

明智没让他说完，直接按着他后脑将他往前压去。枪口还悬在来栖晓脑门上，同时被两样硬物抵着脸，来栖晓却嗅到更多的甜美气味。他向来都为这种悬在边缘的紧绷感着迷。

“干你的活。”明智说，语气和来栖晓想象中一样危险，“还是说……哈。你就是要故意卖弄？”

答案当然是肯定的，但比起口头去说，来栖晓选择用行动去回答。他顺从地放松肌肉，让自己伏在明智掌控之下，让侦探推着自己往前深入。他清楚知道明智想在此种情景中体会到什么感觉，也并不介意去暂时扮演乖顺。他大张着嘴，任由明智的性器长驱直入侵占自己口腔中所有空间，再从内而外用气味包裹住自己；又往前深一寸，他的鼻尖都快要埋进明智性器根部的毛发中。他用鼻子呼吸，调整角度，舌面左右上下在有限空间里摩擦。

明智揪紧他的头发。来栖晓摆动头颅，前后吞吐，小心地不让敏感部位碰上自己的牙齿。被他用口腔覆盖过的皮肤越发湿润，他的唾液和明智的前液混在一起把整根性器涂得晶亮。他听见明智开始控制不住地喘起来，于是得意地故技重施，用力在他前端一吸——

他成功从侦探口中逼出一声呻吟。来栖晓吐出他的性器，故意让嘴唇和头部分离时发出响亮的啵声。他顺着皮肤底下的脉络痕迹用舌尖描摹明智的形状，凑到根部去舔舐未被照顾到的卵袋。从温暖口腔中离开、重新被暴露到空气中的感觉显然不会太好，明智用手指碾压他的头皮，抓着他的头发往后扯。来栖晓放任自己发出轻哼——他知道明智想听这个。

如他所料，侦探的动作停了一瞬间。

“哈……是在享受吗，Joker？”

来栖晓抬起头来，舔去自己唇边的液体。

“虽然是在为了保命服务你，但这也不妨碍我想及时行乐吧。”

“说得也是，毕竟这可是你最后一次给人口交。我也不想让你在死前的最后一次性经历留下遗憾，如果你需要我在这种方面给你一点奖励……”明智说，“那也不是不可以。”

“‘奖励’，嗯？”

“目前为止你都做得很不错。”他用了点力气让来栖晓扬起脸来，“你喜欢这样？”

来栖晓让自己的头颅往后仰去，暴露出脆弱的喉咙。“我不介意你再粗暴一点。”他说，满意地观察明智的眼神变化，“毕竟如果你不满意……咳，咳……”他将目光挪到那把枪上，“我还不想死。”

“让我满意……是吧？”明智轻声笑了，“那你可得再努力一点。”

他玩笑似的压低枪口，让冰冷钢铁代替自己滚烫的性器擦过来栖晓的脸。来栖晓偏过头去，在他收手回去之前用嘴唇追逐他的枪口。这一举动显然出乎他意料——来栖晓用余光瞥见他微微张大的眼睛，不作犹豫地一口含住嘴边枪管。

当法外之徒代表与大量危险把戏作伴，然而直到此刻为止，这也是他玩过最最危险的把戏。他知道明智的手指就扣在板机上，他知道这把枪的保险栓已经被打开，他知道在自己唇舌下存在着不止一颗子弹——这是一把真枪，不是他常常摆弄的玩具模型。但来栖晓也因此兴奋起来，他口中唾液几乎是立刻就开始大量分泌，成功让吮吸动作变得啧啧有声，甚至开始顺着下颌往下淌。

明智的手腕动了一动，来栖晓分辨不出他是想要将枪口往前送还是往后退，他干脆自己向前迎去，让枪管深入到自己的口腔后部。明智在他头顶上啧了一声，短短一个音节竟然满是情绪。来栖晓感觉自己的头皮被他扯紧，口中的手枪迅速撤离出去，在下一秒，明智直立的性器被重新塞到他两片嘴唇之间。

“这么急不可耐？嗯？可别搞错对象了。”砰的一声，明智将那把枪扔到桌上，用两只手固定来栖晓的头部，“Joker……哈，”他仰着头喘了一下，“我从不知道你这么着急寻死。”

要不是时候不对，来栖晓简直想要大笑。明智吾郎是很聪明的操控者，他享受掌控，享受权力在手，享受被服务——反过来，因为明确知晓明智的性格特点，偶尔耍点花招让他失去优势对来栖晓来说也极为简单。他从来都很喜欢和侦探玩推拉游戏，也并不介意在向最终结果前进的过程中先让自己的对手尝到一点甜头。

他用鼻子轻哼一声作为回应，配合地作出迫切样子，用湿漉漉的唇舌包裹住明智的热度。他一边舔舐吞吐，一边让自己发出更多的声音，将自己包装成面红耳赤又食髓知味的受害者。

明智在他口中进得比之前都深，还不忘记自己方才给出的承诺——他开始用力了，手指埋进来栖晓的发间拽拉撕扯，将指腹和一点点指甲陷进来栖晓的头皮。来栖晓摆正下颌，听着他逐渐开始破碎的喘息，配合地在他将性器捅进自己喉咙时呻吟起来。他的膝盖越来越痛，肩胛骨和腕骨也因手铐的缘故给扯得发疼，但他仍然将两腿分开，让自己的上身放低，好让明智找准角度，然后在比刚才更低的位置抬起眼往上看。

他知道自己现在看上去什么样，他知道自己的眼睛长得很好。越发粗暴的动作让来栖晓的眼角湿润起来，汗水渗出皮肤，口水流了一下巴。他唔唔地接受侦探的动作，用鼻子深深地吸气，好让自己不至于被呛住。

“唔….唔唔唔......”

他开始挣扎着往后退去，因角度原因只能选择弯折后腰，将自己折成一张弓。

“哈……哈……明智……明智……”他说，“手……解开，拜托。”

明智停了下来，性器戳在来栖晓脸上。“你又在想什么把戏？”他说，从牙关里喘气。

来栖晓选择看着他，“很疼，而且……”他诚恳道，“想碰你。”

明智的瞳孔放大了——侦探的嘴唇颤抖着，喷出热气，棕色发丝被汗水粘在脸上。来栖晓知道自己快成功了，他完全清楚现在应该怎么做。他轻轻地偏头，让几根头发盖住双眼，透过泪水和眼睫往上望去。

“你真美。”他轻声说，知道自己的脸已经被各种液体弄得一塌糊涂，自己的嘴唇已经被摩擦得水润发红。他仍然选择伸出舌头湿润唇瓣，“明智……明智，拜托，我想……我想要一点奖励。”

明智用呼吸一样的气声狠狠骂了一句什么，随后伸手在桌上摸索被扔去一边的钥匙。他一直盯着来栖晓，一刻也没有将双眼移开，导致他花了很久才找到目标。他蹲下去，将钥匙插进锁孔里转开——来栖晓的右手从束缚中坠到地上。

“只能解开一只，”明智说，转回来栖晓身前。即使是在这样的时候他也足够聪明，永远小心谨慎，“你最好用心感谢我给了你奖励。”

他的眼神在来栖晓一片狼藉的脸上凝住，怪盗能感觉到他盯着自己的嘴唇看。但最终，他并没有屈服于空气中明显的暗示，他只是站起身来，让自己的双手落回来栖晓的后脑。

他没有给他任何时间去活动自己僵硬的手臂。怪盗下颌发酸，但当已经熟悉的长度和气味填满口腔，大力地往里探去，他并没有一丝一毫反抗的意思。他慢慢地挪动自己重获自由的右臂，在舔舐口中性器的间隙里将之落到明智胯骨上。他先是在那里停了一会儿，让明智相信自己渴望被解开一只手只是为了更好地支撑自己，然后慢慢收紧手臂，迎合自己往前顶的动作，将自己更紧地和侦探固定在一起。

他花了点时间等待血液充分回流到手指上，明智的喘息越来越响，伴随着来栖晓的右手落在他臀部，他整个人忽然紧绷了一瞬。来栖晓又一次做了那个明智会喜欢的把戏，用舌头，用高热的口腔，用收缩的喉管——同时收紧手指，狠狠掐住他的臀肉。明智猛地放开了声音，不知是疼的还是爽的，大概二者皆有。

来栖晓安抚地在被掐过的地方画圈。他一向很有耐心，在已经计划好的事情上更是。等到身前的躯体松弛下来，他又狠狠地一巴掌拍了下去。明智发出一声比刚才更高的喊叫，性器往来栖晓嘴里又伸了一截，被他从善如流地滑动舌头舔了一圈。

“Joker！”

“唔？”来栖晓仍然假扮无辜，手上和嘴里没有一处停下来。他察觉到明智的双膝开始颤抖，察觉到侦探压在自己脑后的手被施加了越来越大的力气。他试着让自己的姿势立起来一点，好给明智多些支撑。来栖晓让自己的手短暂离开明智的后臀，沿着大腿的皮肤打转，滑到正面，最终包住被遗落在口腔之外的卵袋。

侦探喘得越来越厉害，发出的声音逐渐变成再也无法被掩饰的呻吟。“Joker……”他在破碎的呼吸之间反复叫来栖晓的代号，“Joker，Joker……”

来栖晓让自己慢下来，用几秒钟时间去看他脸上表情。他二人都是说谎惯犯，很多时候编造谎言比呼吸都更要简单，但他先前对明智抱以赞美时所说的百分百是实话。明智吾郎很好看——他脸上的潮红，紧闭的双眼，锁死的眉头，被汗水沾湿的额发，鼻尖上的汗珠——他有一张非常非常美丽的脸，有一副在这种时候非常非常有魅力的皮囊。来栖晓喜欢美丽的事物；没有人会不喜欢，尤其当讨论对象是明智吾郎。

他让明智整根性器从嘴中滑脱，微微扬起头在它前端落下轻吻。

“明智，明智，”他用沙哑破碎的声音叫侦探的名字，让明智睁开眼睛与他对视。那双眼睛，暗红色的，像一片晕开的红酒渍。他吮吸自己的手指，仔仔细细地舔湿自己的指缝和指节，直到整只手都被完美湿润，唾液滴到自己胸膛上。然后它轻轻落回明智身后，揉捏他的臀瓣，一路滑进侦探的股缝里。“嘘……”他说，安抚地吻他的性器，将嘴唇压在明智大腿上，“嘘。”

侦探大睁着眼睛，呼吸急促暗哑，几乎像是饱含恐惧和惊慌。来栖晓知道明智已经推测出他的目的。他没有停，缓缓将手指按在那个紧闭的入口上。明智闷哼一声，胸膛剧烈起伏，双手猛然收紧。

“如果你要我停……”来栖晓说，开始慢慢地、慢慢地将中指往里探去，“我保证……”

“操。”明智吾郎说，来栖晓从来不知道他会用这样的方式咒骂。他在来栖晓动作下发起抖来，紧紧将双手按在来栖晓肩膀上。他大张着口发出粗喘，肌肉紧绷，“见鬼，该死……你……Joker……”

——但他没有说停。来栖晓继续吻他，将吻印在每一寸可以触碰到的皮肤上。他的手指卡在明智身体里，侦探的紧绷让每一寸推进都难上加难，他只好用这样的方式给他安抚，等待他放松下来。

他缓缓将中指推到底，等待，然后往外抽出一半，开始弯折自己的手指。明智显然已经膝盖发软，边喘边抖，来栖晓用一根手指将他一寸寸打开，开始朝里加入第二根。中指和食指一起在明智体内被推到底又张开，他选择在这时重新将明智还在滴水的性器含入口中。

明智呜咽一声，几乎是急不可耐地将自己往前推去。来栖晓概数接受，一边含吮他的前端，一边在他体内打转。他熟练地用唇舌描绘明智的轮廓，吞咽，舔舐，整根吞进去又用舌尖推出来，同时加快手上的动作，从漫无目的的探索变成坚定的按压抠挖。明智立刻往前倒来，啪的一下用一只手撑住一旁的桌面。

“Joker……哈，来栖……！”他仰起头，双眼紧闭，满头棕发跟着往后甩去。来栖晓一刻也不停，他将手指退出来，加上第三根，抵在入口处一齐往里推去。下一瞬间，明智仰着头从喉咙深处发出高亢的呻吟。

“来栖……来栖……晓……哈……！Joker……唔……等……”

来栖晓不会在这样的反应下“等一等”，他等不了哪怕一秒钟。他往前迎去，让明智的性器全部落进自己嘴中，昂着头让它鼓胀的头部滑进自己的咽喉，让自己的鼻尖埋进它根部的毛发。他用力吞咽，收紧喉咙，三根在明智身后动作的手指狠狠捅进侦探体内，没入到指根，在里面碾压一圈，然后找准位置猛地按了下去。

侦探像被电击一般弹跳起来，在他身前抖如风中落叶，在不间断的呻吟里含混高声重复他的名字。来栖晓死死扣住他，用喉咙和手指将他固定在原处，任他剧烈颤抖，性器在自己食道中一股一股射出精液。明智的气味在他口中猛然爆发，来栖晓从头到脚一阵激灵，像是被闪电劈中而不是被人用精液冲击了喉管。他险些被呛住，粘稠液体和明智体内紧紧将手指夹住的肌肉为他的意识送上超出阀值的满足，让他忍不住跟着侦探一同喘息。

明智的高潮显然来得相当猛烈，使他的神情在射完精后陷入一片空白。来栖晓耐心地等他从高峰落下，等他的目光终于凝聚起来停在自己脸上。他看着明智，吐出半截软掉的性器，让他的头部依然被含在口中，然后吞咽。他重复了三次这个动作才将嘴里的精液咽干净，然后缓缓地让明智完全从自己嘴里脱离。他抽出手指，侦探轻轻闷哼一声，仍然任由来栖晓将手指上的体液抹在自己大腿内侧。

他撑着桌子缓了一会儿，最终还是像支撑不住似的跪倒下来，整个扑进来栖晓怀中。怪盗用唯一能动的一只手拥抱他，听他在自己耳边呼吸困难似的喘个不停。明智是身体是滚烫的，来栖晓自己张开的大腿贴着他，裆部一片湿冷。明智高潮时的表现让他射在了裤子里，像任何一个毫无经验的男孩。

他们就这样头碰着头待在原地，直到有别的什么东西沿着来栖晓的高领校服往里渗，把肩窝布料打湿。他这才意识到明智在高潮之后仍然断续的呼吸或许是有别的原因，明智靠着他，脸埋在他颈窝……或许是在哭。他宣泄情绪时不算安静，但还是比来栖晓见过的其他人小声很多，似在忍耐，但泪水并不能完全被他靠意志力收回眼眶里。

你为什么哭？

来栖晓想问他，冥冥中又似乎知道答案。他轻轻地将明智揽得更近一点，猫一样用脸颊蹭侦探的棕发。他在此时仍然是个小偷，低头在明智发旋上偷了一个吻。

“还不够好，对不对。”他轻声说，并不是在问一个问题，“我没能争取到活命机会。”

明智立刻抖了一下，发出一个破碎的气声。他们贴得那么近，每一个动作都密不可分，来栖晓察觉到他的颤抖，就好像正从骨缝里感到比隆冬季节更加彻骨的寒冷。但在颤抖之外，他慢慢地、沉重地、不可挽回地点了头。

他张开双臂拥抱来栖晓，发丝很软，呼吸很热，心跳得很快很快。

一阵钢铁碰撞的细响，明智收紧手臂，在深深呼吸之后抬起头来。有坚硬的东西随着明智的动作被往上抬，在来栖晓看不见的地方抵在他后脑上，冷而坚硬。

_像是一把枪的枪口。_

“你还不够好，”明智重复道，仿佛有一丝哽咽藏在呼吸里。他抖得那么厉害，来栖晓不得不更紧地拥抱他，将他按在自己胸口。“你没能……”

他说。

_**“我必须——”** _

__


	3. （Belt & Tie）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这样啊。”来栖压低声音，“真没想到，明智君是会把只见过两次面的人迎进后台休息室的类型吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电视台

“我必须让你去死。”

Crow冷声道，探手到枪套中取出武器。枪套绑在Joker大腿上，后者在他钳制之下配合地动了动，任由那把枪悬在自己眉心。

“不错，”怪盗兴致盎然，“你就是会这么说。”

他的队友从鼻子里喷出个像是冷笑的气声，“原来你喜欢这种戏码。你该早点跟我说。”

“要有多早？”

“放在当时，我或许会考虑实现你这个愿望。不过那时候你成功骗了我，如果在那间屋子里真的发生了什么，作为本尊的你也无福消受。至于现在……”他忽然皱眉咂舌，“喂，安分点。”

Joker并未听从，神情自如地让自己两只手都攀上Crow的后腰，而后慢慢收紧。他一只手套又湿又亮，在指尖抹过的地方留下不甚明显的湿痕。Crow稍稍挺直上身，肉眼可见地吸进一口气。

“你是真的…….我说，Joker，安分点。”

“难道Crow没有提前设想过在审讯室见到我之后要怎么做吗？你能对我做很多事，也能让我为你做很多事，我会完全受你摆布。刚刚跟你说的那些也只是很多情况里的其中一种……对吧？”他躺在自己的枪口下眨眼睛，完全不受影响似的，“顺便一提，这里面弹夹已经空了。”

他们僵持了几秒，Crow最终认命一般将手垂下。“不可理喻。”他低声说。

——这是一句十足反话。他的视线透过头盔落下来，依然游走在Joker挂了彩的面庞上。血迹，伤痕，压制，世界上不会有另外的人更懂得此种场景吸引人之处，就如同不会存在比肾上腺素更直接有效的兴奋剂。他们已经贴得如此之近……再微小的变化也逃不过彼此眼睛。

“你选错了武器。”Joker轻声说，下一秒，魔术一般，匕首在他指尖旋转一圈，冷冰冰的刃面贴上Crow身体。“我从来不知道你这件衣服要怎么脱……有没有暗扣？没有？那拉链？……也没有？”他像是笑了，“你是真的不想让别人靠近你。”

“从今天开始，”Crow皱着眉，反手去抓他的手腕，“我不会再走在你前面。”

“我不介意让你看。”Joker说，同时轻巧压低匕首，让它的尖端刺入Crow的衣料。

它太冰了，豁口被拉开时Crow情不自禁瑟缩了一下。匕首贴着他的皮肤，Joker揽着他，感受他绷直的背部肌肉。一只尖爪握在Joker手腕上，想要制止的态度却不够明确——怪盗的手十分轻易地从他掌控中滑脱，带着利刃一路往下划到尾椎骨。

Crow并不想让别人靠近，这是实情。Joker总可以找到办法，这也是实情。红色的皮革手套还带着没被蹭干净的血和唾液，幽灵一样溜进紧身衣的开口里。他抚弄Crow的后腰，张开五指将后者牢牢掌住。

“果然……”他低低说了句什么，Crow警告地瞪了他一眼。

“我们还是不要对彼此的服装品味多加评判了吧。”

他说着，扯开Joker大衣领口，露出那下面裸露的肩膀。

当啷一声，Joker扔开匕首，“有什么问题？这就是我反叛精神的具象。”他反驳道，一边掐住Crow腰侧，动作坚定地继续去探索未能被视线捕捉的地方——往上触碰到肩胛骨边缘，再往下、往下……沿着尾椎骨又进一寸。

Joker张开嘴，又想起Crow前言，默默把一句多余的话咽回去。黑面具身上皮带实在太多了，紧实地勒在他胯部，从身后看视觉效果不错，这时却正好将探索的手指拦在外头。

“或许我该把你绑起来，”他边费劲去拆那些皮带边说，“就用从你身上拆下来的这些东西。你喜欢，是吧？那就让它们继续留在你身上……你总穿那么正经，说实话，明智，”忽然出现的本名让Crow摁在他身上的手收紧一分，Joker满意地将碍事的带子抽出来扔在一边，“我第一次见到你的时候就已经这么想了。”

**######**

“打扰了，”来栖晓颇有礼貌地开口，“请问你有见到我的同伴吗？”

高中生侦探一手还压在水龙头上，自来水咕噜噜地从洗手池下水口漏走。他抬起头，像是愣了愣，随后在镜子里对来者展开微笑。

“不好意思，这里已经是不对外开放的区域了。”他说着，从旁边抽了张纸巾擦手，“你的同学应该都不会到这里来才对。是走散了吗？”

来栖活动面部肌肉，摆出真诚的困扰表情。

“一不小心就这样了……这下难办了，我的手机和其他随身物品被都放在他们那里。有什么办法可以找到他们吗？”

“你不知道接下来的行程吗？节目录制结束以后，学校会安排你们去哪里？”

被提问的人脸上一片空白，双眼在镜片后无辜地眨动，与之前被从观众席里挑出来还敢想敢说的样子判若两人。明智吾郎叹了口气，转身面对他。

“来栖君……没错吧？真没想到我们这么快又再见面。”侦探脸上挂着满分笑容，将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，先一步向门口走去，“这边后台的构造是挺容易让人失去方向感的。这样吧，我接下去也刚好没有其他安排，不介意的话我可以带你四处看看……如果能顺利找到你的同伴就太好了。”

来栖晓给他回了个同样满分的微笑，跟在他后面从洗手间移动到走廊上。他们沿着长长走道在附近区域穿行，经过许多个在来栖眼里完全相同的拐角，明智显然是这里的常客，在辨认它们的时候毫无犹疑之色。节目录制结束了，但距离电视台工作人员的下班时间还早，偶尔有几个人行色匆忙地经过，明智便笑着对他们点头致意。

“他们大概已经离开电视台了，”几分钟后明智这样说，语气惋惜，“怎么办，来栖君？需要借用我的手机吗？”

来栖晓看看四周，他压根没去注意明智把自己带到哪里，多少也怀疑侦探在刚才一路上故意绕了路，好让他们避开尽量多的人和那些还停留在后台没走的秀尽学生。

“不会太麻烦你的话。”

“不会哦。”侦探笑着，又转过一个弯，领着来栖踏上一条左右两边都开有许多扇门的走廊，“我姑且也在这里有一间临时的休息室，虽然空间挺小，还希望你多多包含。”

“这样啊。”来栖压低声音，“真没想到，明智君是会把只见过两次面的人迎进后台休息室的类型吗？”

明智推门的动作停了一瞬，然后他回过头来，春风满面。

“来栖君先前可是当着我的面和朋友一起离开的，怎么会忽然一个人迷路呢？”

“也许是觉得还有事情没做完吧。”

”是吗。是什么样的事情？“

”你说呢？明智君和每个人都像那样握手吗？“

侦探的双眼闪了闪，与来栖心照不宣地交换了一个眼神。

“……你是真的让我感到吃惊。”他在将门重新拢上时这样说，已经在用一种和站在门外时不同的声调说话，“我确实希望你联系我，却没想到你会这么大胆。”

来栖晓向来都擅于出其不意，也十分乐意接受被递到眼前的挑战。他这么想着，于是就也这么回答了。明智轻轻地喷出个带笑的气声，靠在门板上，不作掩饰地用眼神在他周身上下梭巡，“看来我还需要很多时间去了解你。”

来栖主动与他靠近，试探着去碰他的肩膀。明智微一侧头，避开他已然离得很近的嘴唇。

“第一，不要接吻。”侦探轻声说，“第二，别留下痕迹，被人看见的话我会很困扰。第三，没提前准备，恐怕这里没有什么适合……来栖君？”

他说到这里时，来栖晓已经将自己挤进他两腿之间，用自己膝盖撑开他的双腿。他们二人身高相近，就连脚上踩的鞋跟也差不多高，一瞬之间就已经从胸膛到下腹都快贴在一起。来栖将他压在门上，侧着头专心扯他的领带，解开他领口的纽扣，将呼吸和嘴唇一起印在他锁骨下方。

明智挣动一下，“来栖君，我才刚刚说过——”

“不被人看见不就行了吗？”

“我不喜欢被——”

“那明智自己也不要看。”

“……什么？”

“明智自己看不到就好了吧。”来栖晓重复一次，坦坦荡荡地，迎着明智吾郎的目光把那条黑白相间的领带从他颈上扯下来。

明智显然愣住了，过去或许从没有人对他展现出这样的态度。闭眼，来栖命令道，然后不待他来得及有任何动作就将刚刚摘下的领带覆上去，遮住那双形状漂亮的眼睛，迫使他听从。明智在有限的空间里闪躲，来栖固定住他的头颅，轻柔但坚定地在他后脑打上一个结。

“你打算做什……我说，来栖君，”他抵抗的力气很大，说话时却好像正强迫自己保持冷静，“我看不到的事不代表不存在。如果你不打算照我的规则来，那我恐怕得要求你现在就离——喂！”

来栖握住他左右两只手，低头咬了他的锁骨。明智嘶了一声，在他用舌头舔吻那个小小印痕时提起一侧膝盖。来栖气定神闲，抬腿压下他动作，注视他被遮住一半的紧簇眉心，“有没有人和你说过，明智君在这种时候也是个话很多的人？”

他忽然用力将明智翻了个面，让后者脸朝下被抵在门板上，单手绕到侦探身前，三两下解开他的皮带。

“我保证不会做明智君不喜欢的事情。”

“你——”

“只是这样而已，”他边说边抽出那条皮带来在明智手腕上绕紧，费了点力气将这比丝质领带更硬的带状物打上结，“我觉得你也会喜欢这样。”

侦探双手被缚在身后，以一个不会让肩膀太舒服的动作被固定起来。

“你凭什么——”

“打算抵赖吗？”他凑到明智耳边，轻轻咬明智的耳垂，“侦探不该说谎，你硬了。”

明智吾郎仿佛被尚未出口的一句话噎住。来栖晓退开两步，不意外地发现他耳廓通红，额头抵着门，几缕没被束缚在领带之下的头发荡在脸边。他半张着嘴，像是要说什么，来栖把手滑进他敞开的裤头，使他立刻忘记了本想说的话。

“看吧？而且……明智君心跳好快。”另一只手钻进明智衬衫里，隔着一层皮肉触摸他的心脏。来栖停了一会儿，默数一、二、三、四、五……明智在被他压住乳头时闷闷地哼了一声，尾音还未落地便随着来栖在他裤子里的动作再次上扬。

他是真的硬了，来栖晓对此多少感到几分惊讶，但更多的自然是在确定事实后的兴致盎然。他又一次分开侦探两侧膝盖，将牙齿凑到后者肩窝里，不作犹豫地叼起一小块皮肤。

“嘶……来栖君，我说了别……”

“这个位置不会有人看见的，除了我……和你自己，明智君。”来栖固定住他，开始往下扯他的裤子，“你的衬衫会把一切都遮住，你完全可以像平时一样从这里离开，坐地铁回家，出现在数不清的陌生人面前……等你准备好去洗澡，对着镜子把衣服脱下来，明智君，到那个时候你才会看到我对你做了什么。”

他把手从被扯下一半的内裤边缘伸进去，稳稳抓住明智发烫的阴茎。明智立刻在原地弹起来。

“比刚才还要硬哦？”来栖晓说，含混不清地，边说话边用唇舌在他肩窝和锁骨边缘留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

“来栖……”

来栖晓不紧不慢地沿着他的形状从上到下撸动一圈，又一次按压他一侧乳首。明智吾郎线条漂亮的脖子在他眼前扬起来，后脑上领带绑成的结扫过来栖脸侧。

“这是我们之间的秘密对吧，明智君？我不会和任何人说的，也不会让任何人发现。”他克制着自己在明智后颈上留记号的冲动，转去舔明智的耳垂和耳廓，“先前握我的手的时候，明智君在想什么呢？有没有想过这样的事会怎么开始发生？明智君喜欢我的手吗？应该是喜欢的吧，不然也不会像那样悄悄摸我的手背……唔，很好闻哦，明智君。”

他手里的性器随着他的话语和动作涨大起来，从膨大的头部渗出前液。来栖将它们妥帖抹开，同时沾湿自己的手指和整根性器。

他就着前液顺畅地撸动起来。明智立刻从嗓子里发出一句叹息似的呻吟，被反绑在身后的手握紧成拳。侦探的手套没有摘，在他这样做的时候发出特有的被绷紧的声响。

“你看，我说过了，我不会做明智君不喜欢的事情。”来栖晓顺着他下颌吻过去，堪堪将嘴唇停在他紧抿的嘴角。规则第一条，不要接吻。来栖知道这不是什么能让他用花言巧语轻易赖过去的东西。“明智君，现在在想什么呢？”

“……哈……你——”

“眼睛看不到的话，别的感觉会不会更明显一点呢？明智君现在是什么感觉，有必要的话，说出来会比较好哦。”

明智吾郎吸了口气，猛地在他上身一撞。

“你还说我话多？在节目上选你出来还真是选对人了。”侦探几乎像是在咬牙切齿了，“还有……别……这时候就别叫敬称了，来栖。”

个人而言，来栖晓喜欢这个在名字后面加上敬称的部分（他猜明智其实也多少在为此兴奋，但后者大概不会承认）。但当然了——在当下有更要紧的事等着他做，所以他不作多想地听从了。

“明智……”他换了种叫法，顺势也换了种语气，把这个名字跟着呼吸一起喷进明智通红的耳朵里。“……明智。我可以碰你吗？”

“你已经在——”

“我是说……”他放开明智淌水的阴茎，顺着侦探的胯骨，将沾满湿滑前液的手移动到后方，“这里。”

明智沉默了一下，“容我提醒，这里没有……”

来栖贴着他笑了，胸膛震动的动静显然让他明白了什么。

“……来栖君，你该不会——”

“不要用敬称，明智。”来栖晓将口袋里的小瓶子摸出来，“在你问之前……虽然现在看上去好像很难相信，但我不是你想象中的那种人。”

明智哼笑一声。

“只有润滑剂而已，”来栖继续说，“昨天在走廊上和明智说过话之后去买的。我从昨晚开始就在想着明智了，也一直在想有没有可能在今天和你一起用上它……不管你信不信，这是实话。我没有准备安全套，所以……只是手指的话，可以吗？”

“……我本来也不可能让只见过两次的人做到最后，”明智叹息一声，不知道是不是这番话中的哪一部分取信了他，或者说他只是不想去在乎，“随你吧，来栖，让我看看你能做到哪一步。”

来栖晓有时心知自己是个幸运的人，虽说常有好运这事也不是什么值得四处炫耀的资本，且他的背景故事在大部分人眼里委实很难被看作“幸运”——但这也不妨碍他在心里这样认为。

他们从后门边转移到明智休息室里那张小小的沙发上。他在明智调整姿势、跪趴着弯折后腰的时候又一次想到幸运这个词，然后在专心用润滑剂湿润手指的时候忽然没来由地想到命运，毕竟在许多个概率低小的巧合之下他才能站在这里。再然后，当他揉捏侦探两边臀瓣，分开它们，再将手指抵上那个隐秘入口——在这时候，他忽然不知道还该去想什么，于是放任自己的意识陷入被难以启齿欲望笼罩的空白。

他很少有这样的感觉，一半原因是他很少问自己想要什么。对来栖晓这个年纪的少年而言，性恐怕是危险又引人的东西；明智吾郎比他大上几个月，但明智吾郎显然与大部分同龄人大不相同，来栖往他身体里推入两个指节时，他的肩胛骨随着刻意被调整的呼吸一起一伏。性对于明智而言又是什么？

来栖推高他的衬衫，凑过去吻他皮肉之下的脊柱。明智的双手依然被缚，支撑他的除了被分开的膝盖就只有埋进垫子里的脸，依然目不能视，裸露在外的阴茎翘到小腹上。让享誉全国的高中生侦探在眼前摆出这样的姿势实在是太糟糕了，来栖用嘴唇去感受他每一寸被裹在薄薄皮肤下面的肌肉。

涂在手指上的润滑非常充分，让食指没到指根并非难事。明智体内温度很高，来栖几乎有触摸到火焰的错觉，这火焰或许还会顺着他的指尖烧进他每一根血管。

“明智……”他轻声说，“很热。”

明智吾郎吞咽一下，“别废话，你……哈……”

来栖晓顺了他的意，慢慢将中指也推了进去。他一点一点缓慢却坚定地顶开明智身体内的层层阻碍，感到明智的肠壁紧实地包裹住他的手指。他或许已经让那个地方被撑出一个与手指外形一致的形状，专为了他一个人被塑造出的、在明智身体里独有的一部分。入口处的肌肉在来栖指根周围收缩，在正式开始活动两根指头之前，他顺着明智的脊柱一路舔吻下来，最终让自己的唇舌落在这个被逐步撑开的位置。

明智这次挣动的幅度比之前都要大一些，后臀往上猛地一顶，脸埋在沙发里发出个破碎的气音。

“放松。”来栖侧头咬他的大腿内侧，舌尖滑过鼠蹊部边缘。

他没给侦探任何预告便让手指动了起来，满是耐心地在两侧按压抠挖，从内而外慢慢将明智一寸寸打开。肠壁又热又软，润滑剂滑腻腻地化开了，来栖晓转动手指，从不同角度探索明智不为众人知的这一部分，同时用舌尖也浅浅戳进入口。

明智大腿上的肌肉瞬间绷直，来栖听见他低低叫了出来。光是这些反应就足够将兴奋传进来栖的大脑，血液奔涌而上，令他头皮发麻。明智之前怎么说的？“让我看看你能做到哪一步”？

可以做得还有很多，来栖想，他自己的阴茎硬得发烫，仍旧被囚困在裤子里。但今天，他大可以先在明智眼前扮个乖，把更好的留到之后——不要紧，到目前为止见过的一切已经足够成为他在未来半个月里的手淫幻想素材。趴伏在他身前的明智吾郎，高翘的臀部，带有他牙印的大腿和肩膀，被重点照顾过的锁骨和一侧乳头，还有明智不成调的逐渐放大音量的呻吟。

“来栖……哈，来栖……再……多……”

如他所愿。来栖晓抽出两根手指，和被加入的第三根一起抵上已经被搅弄得松软下来的入口。

“明智比我想象中贪心。”

侦探张着嘴喘气，大腿开始发起抖来。来栖直起身来，用另一只手揽过他下腹，一边固定住他一边去找他硬得一塌糊涂的性器。

“还比我想象中要湿。”

下流的言语和动作都在同一时刻让明智起了更大的反应，让他像是膝盖发软一般往一侧倾去。被绑住的双手不能给他任何支撑，来栖只好用自己的力气稳住他，好让他的腰臀继续留在原位。

多余的润滑剂被挤到指根顺着来栖的动作往下淌，还带着从明智体内染上的热意，黏黏腻腻地流了他一手。三根手指显然将明智撑得更开了，来栖等他适应了几秒钟，继而先是在他肠道里旋转按压，然后试探着前后抽插起来。

情色而暧昧的声音立刻从他们相接处传出来，明智蜷起脚趾模糊不清地喊了他的名字。在这之后，侦探发出的声音便一直都是破碎含糊的，肩膀和大腿放松又绷紧，后颈上渗出汗珠。来栖弯下身去舔掉那些汗水，咸涩，但被这味道里的荷尔蒙给熏得几乎醺醺然。他配合手指抽插的动作握住明智的阴茎前后撸动，从那一处也迅速传来咕叽咕叽皮肉和滑腻液体摩擦的声音。

“明智喜欢这样吗？”

来栖问。从明智喉头滚落的只有喘息和呻吟。

“明智已经完全被我打开了……里面很热哦。如果我就像这样不戴安全套直接插进去的话，是不是也可以呢？因为明智现在很湿，已经完全为我准备好了。”

从沙发垫里传来一声响亮的呜咽。来栖晓换了个角度，用手心包住他往外流水的性器前端，一手在他体内弯曲抠挖，转动手腕将他从内而外摸了个遍。

“嘘……小声一点。外面或许还会有人经过，明智不想被人发现这个样子吧？”

“……来栖……唔……哈……来栖君，往左边……快一点。”

敬称游戏忽然之间又回到舞台上，来栖从善如流地接过话来。

“这里吗，明智君？”

他按下去，明智仿佛一瞬间没有了再说话的力气，在他身下胡乱点头。来栖找准了位置，开始快且用力地对那一个地方发起攻势。侦探显然已经快要到达临界点，皮肤从内而外泛出红色，喘气声音乱得不成样子。来栖着迷地观察他，想要在他腰侧和大腿上留下更多的指痕——这也可以留作下次，来栖满意地想，等到自己能把两只手都空出来。

“如果我不留下来的话，明智希望我在什么时候联系你呢？”

他逐渐加快手指抽插频率，感到一种既陌生又熟悉的情绪在后脑翻涌。来栖晓很少有什么激烈情绪，他很少问自己想要什么——他不确定自己想从明智身上得到什么，他们只见过两次面，连面熟朋友都算不上。

他低下头，张开嘴，没有任何预警地在明智肩胛上留下今天最深的记号，往下咬到尖牙破开皮肤表层、让深深的红印难以消去。明智拔高声调喊叫出声，肠壁紧紧绕住体内手指，阴茎在来栖手里不受控制地抖了两下。他就这样登上顶峰，在来栖晓手下射了出来。

来栖抽出手指，放开他的性器，在一阵突如其来的冲动之下握着明智的肩膀将他翻过身来。精液糊在侦探自己的小腹上，明智嘴唇发红，嘴边挂着来不及舔去的唾液，双肩拧着被压在身下。那会很痛，在皮手套之下他的指节或许已经因为用力过度而泛白。

蒙住他双眼的领带已经在先前的激烈动作中松松垮垮地滑开一截，要掉不掉地挂在明智发间。来栖伸手掀开它，侦探张开的眼睛被室内光照逼出一点泪水。他仍在大口喘息，胸膛起伏，发丝乱糟糟地铺在沙发上，衬衫大敞着露出汗津津的胸膛。

明智肉体上每一个部分都好像仍然陷在高潮余韵里，慵懒而潮湿，吸引着人用被体液浸得乱七八糟的手指去碰。全身上下，但是——只除了——

他活动颈部，虚虚地拢了一下眼皮，将视线定在来栖身上。

来栖晓动作缓慢地摘下眼镜，第一次在明智面前将自己暴露在这层人造的屏障之外。让事态加速发展的是不知出处来源的好奇心和吸引力，在这一刻之前，他不知道这种面对明智时的冲动从何而来，更不确定自己为何非要对侦探投以挑战。他期待着能够从明智身上看到些别的东西，在那些人尽皆知的礼貌、和善、智慧和冷静之外——

只与他见过两面的明智吾郎双瞳中有什么东西一闪而逝。只一瞬间，来栖晓捕捉到一条锋利明亮的影子，像冰冷燃烧的刀刃。

而这——才开始在意识空间危险地带中活跃不久的Joker笑着想到，几乎要忍不住俯下身去讨取一个胜利的吻——这恐怕就是那个问题的答案。

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在结构上做了点调整，大概可以看出序章的存在意义了。这章之后可能会修修，以后再说吧。


End file.
